


【授權翻譯】玫瑰蠟燭 The Rose Candle

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 赫敏不喜歡格里莫廣場的陰影。短故事AU
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346
Kudos: 1





	【授權翻譯】玫瑰蠟燭 The Rose Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rose Candle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549125) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

這是一個陰天的下午，而斯內普在格里莫廣場12號中，正在走到書房。正打算進去的時候他腳步頓了頓，眼睛瞇了起來。

「一支……香薰蠟燭，格蘭傑小姐？」

斯內普走進書房的時候赫敏正在看書。他的尖銳視線在她和那支在附近的桌子上散發光暈的玫瑰香薰蠟燭之間搖擺不定。

「它讓事情變得更輕鬆，先生。」她誠實道。

「你被書本環繞，但仍然不放鬆？」他低聲說。

「我—我討厭這地方的陰影。 」

「原來如此。」斯內普說，語調並非無情。赫敏，也，是他黑暗中的光。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
